


崩塌

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: DVN 3P 囚禁PLAYD黑化注意





	崩塌

DVN 车 注意避雷

维吉尔作为魔界树事件的始作俑者，显然不太适合再公开露面，从魔界回来后，但丁就怀着某些不可告人的目的将他安置在了Devil may cry事务所。

尼禄从来没有想过，再次见到父亲的时候会是这种光景。

他的父亲此刻目光涣散，领口大大地敞开着，脖子上套着带有锁链的特制项圈，被塞入了口球的嘴巴无法完全闭合，口水顺着下巴流到了地面上。

但丁抓着锁链的另一头，轻易地把维吉尔拖了过来，另一只手解着维吉尔的纽扣。

维吉尔发出含糊的声音想缩起身体，然而但丁稍一用力就把他提了起来，被迫半跪在了地上。

项圈是特制的，它会不停汲取佩戴者的魔力，剥夺对方的力量，失去魔力供给的维吉尔再也没有了往日的风采，他本能地想要重新寻求力量，但对恶魔而言最好的魔力供给果然还是…

维吉尔的衣服对于但丁来说实在是有点复杂了，他很快没了耐心解开了自己的腰带，肿胀的阴茎迫不及待地跳了出来，拍打在了维吉尔脸上。

“唔唔…”

维吉尔被半褪下来的衣服缠住了手臂，他狠狠地瞪着眼前这个熟悉又陌生的男人，但在这种情况下显得毫无威慑力。

只会让人更加想侵犯他。

“放开…唔嗯！”

但丁取下维吉尔的口球后显然不打算给他什么交流的机会，他掰开维吉尔的嘴巴把自己的阴茎插了进去。

他抓着维吉尔的头发，按着他的脑后狠狠地抽插着维吉尔的嘴巴，维吉尔被呛得无意识地吞咽了几下，这给但丁带来了强烈的刺激。

尼禄看得有些呆住了，这种场景他还是第一次见。

“kid，去帮帮他。”

尼禄下意识地走了过去，维吉尔怔了一下，不知道哪里来了力气想要远离但丁，但又被扯着锁链拖了回来。

回报给他的是变本加厉的对待，但丁已经侵犯到了他的喉管，这使得维吉尔流下了生理性的泪水。

尼禄咽了咽口水，鬼使神差般地俯下身，剥掉了维吉尔的衣服。

长期不见阳光的皮肤已经变得有些苍白，这让尼禄想起了他的某一位友人，那位友人曾经也是这样无助和脆弱，最终回归了眼前这个人的体内。

维吉尔想推开尼禄，又被尼禄轻易制住了手臂，很快维吉尔被剥得一丝不挂。

尼禄小心翼翼地舔舐着维吉尔的皮肤，像是对待一件易碎品，已经很久没有被温柔对待过的维吉尔不住地颤抖起来，被尼禄舔过的皮肤暴露在空气中，这让他觉得有些冷。

尼禄的手顺着维吉尔的脊椎一路下移，父亲的后穴里正插着一根巨大的假阴茎，穴口被撑得开开的。

“不…尼禄……”维吉尔的很快被但丁用阴茎再次堵住了嘴，但丁有些不满，“我没有允许你和其他人讲话…用上你的舌头。”

在被威胁性的用力顶了几下过后，但丁退出来了一些，维吉尔只好伸出舌头舔舐着眼前男人阴茎的尖端，那里已经渗出了不少液体。

尼禄分开维吉尔的大腿，轻轻转动了一下插在后穴内的假阴茎，维吉尔敏感地瑟缩了一下，受到了鼓励的尼禄轻轻抽出一点了假阴茎，又狠狠地插了回去。

维吉尔向前爬了几步，又被尼禄按住腰拖回原处，他握着假阴茎在父亲体内不停地进出着，带起了大片的液体。

“嗯嗯…尼…尼禄…”

觉得自己受到冷落的但丁再次扳过维吉尔的头，毫不怜惜地在维吉尔嘴里进行着最后的冲刺，很快他就射了出来，精液溢满了维吉尔的嘴巴，无法及时吞咽的部分顺着嘴角流了下来。

得到了魔力供给的维吉尔稍微回复了一点力气，但他本能地想要更多，但丁把他嘴边的精液勾回他的嘴里的时候，他甚至有些迷恋地吮吸着但丁的手指。

但丁低头吻掉了维吉尔眼角的泪水，动作甚至可以说的上有些温柔。

温柔一闪即逝，让维吉尔觉得自己是不是有什么错觉。

但他无暇考虑这些，后穴含住的假阴茎的动作速度越来越快，这让他急于发泄出来，主动摆动着腰想要被磨擦到敏感点上。

稍作休息的但丁和尼禄交换了一下位置，在维吉尔高潮之前拔掉了假阴茎丢到一边。

被空虚笼罩的感觉实在太让人难以忍受了，但维吉尔更不想摇着屁股乞求这个男人。

但丁再度涨大起来的阴茎抵住了维吉尔的后穴入口磨擦着，却又按住了维吉尔的腰不让他主动吞入，“告诉我。“

“告诉我，你不会再丢下我，不会再离开我，不会再…”

但丁从背后抱起了维吉尔，狠狠地贯穿了维吉尔的身体。

“我只有你了…答应我…不要离开我…”但丁很快找到了维吉尔的敏感点，他抵住那里，变得有些歇斯底里，“答应我…答应我啊…混蛋老哥！！”

敏感点不停地被研磨着，维吉尔几乎立刻就喷出了大量的液体，后穴也紧紧地收缩了起来，绞着但丁的阴茎。

但丁爽得直吸气，他强硬地撑开穴肉向更深处挺进着，干得维吉尔有些失神。

“我答应你…”维吉尔低声呢喃着，“慢…慢一点…弟弟…”

他实在是有些受不住了，但丁最近的精力让他觉得有些可怕。

“你又在骗我了…混蛋老哥”但丁把头埋在维吉尔的颈侧磨蹭了一会，突然狠狠地咬了上去，鲜血飞溅，“你又要欺骗我是不是…！”

维吉尔吃痛惨叫出声，但丁分开了他的双腿，抬起他的身体，方便自己更加深入，他项圈前得锁链晃着发出了叮叮当当的金属响声，尼禄拉起锁链，吻住了维吉尔。

“嗯…！”尼禄咬破了维吉尔的舌尖，品尝着自己口中的鲜血，眼前这个男人还记不记得他也曾经欺骗过自己呢？

他握出自己父亲的阴茎，撸动了几下。

“尼禄…求你了…”

尼禄僵了一下，他起身，扶起维吉尔的阴茎对准自己的后穴，慢慢吞了进去。

维吉尔睁大了眼睛想要后退，又被但丁顶了回来，他的阴茎被推着在尼禄的后穴中进出，尼禄配合地摆动起了腰套弄着。

“你变紧了…混蛋老哥…”但丁的话让维吉尔如坠冰窟，在尼禄走后，但丁又不知道回怎么折磨自己了吧…

他努力地想让自己放松下来，可是阴茎被温暖穴肉包裹的感觉让他爽到了极点，尼禄的动作有些笨拙，显然并不适应这种事。

体内的某个声音让他想扑过去把尼禄压在身下尽情发泄一番，而但丁紧紧地固定着他的身体让他无法动弹。

维吉尔觉得但丁一定是…故意的…

房间里只剩下交合的水声和锁链叮当作响的碰撞声。

他们几乎是同时射了出来，随后身上挂满了精液的维吉尔被随意地丟在了一边，但丁送走尼禄后很久都没有回来，维吉尔昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

醒来的时候他感觉到但丁的手指在他的后穴內进出——原来是但丁正在帮他清理身体。

但他还是忍不住呻吟出声。

见他醒了，但丁停下手中的动作抱住了维吉尔：“太好了，这次…你也没有离开我…”

维吉尔摸了摸脖子上的锁链，回抱住了但丁，他趴在但丁耳边低声说。

“……杀了我………”

“你还是要离开我？”但丁的声音变得有些可怕。

他按住了维吉尔，分开他的后穴狠狠地插了进去。

“你总是这样，一言不发地抛弃我，扔下我，这次又是什么事………你为什么不一开始就来找我……你明明活着…”

“为什么…都不来寻求我的帮助呢？”

“我会…保护你啊…”

但丁已经泣不成声，然而动作却丝毫没有停下来的迹象，没有经过润滑的干涩甬道已经开裂，渗出了鲜血。

“……”

“嗯…我知道…”维吉尔的指甲深深地陷入了自己的手掌里…

“我…相信你。”  
  
FIN


End file.
